Time of my life
by alfalfajane
Summary: Just a bit of fun, It's cute and silly and a one off thing. So if you guys are looking for a quick laugh read on.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related things, nor do I own time of my life from dirty dancing.

A/N this is a kinda one off, silly story so dont judge too much its just a bit of fun.

Difficile est satiram non scribere

"Malfoy I can't do it." Hermione was standing trembling in a bathrobe. Her hair was full with glossy curls that bounced with every move she made.

"We're not on for another hour!" Draco hissed though he gave her a slight squeeze on the shoulder, this seemed to calm her ever so slightly.

It had been three months since the charity show had been announced, Lavender had squealed with delight, Neville had choked on his spoon nearly swallowing it, Harry had looked utterly bewildered, he had done nothing that involved talent except for being on a broom, Hermione's reaction had been best. When Dumbledore had announced that the night would be headlined by the head boy and girl, she had got up from her chair and ran straight out into the grounds vomiting everywhere. Hermione hid her head in books for a bloody good reason: she was tone deaf, had two left feet and most of all hated with all her might being on stage.

She heard there names being called; '_it was an hour already! I can't do this!' _She thought to herself. After what seemed like a decade of self confliction she bit the bullet, she grabbed the bottle of butter beer Malfoy was holding and downed it. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand then threw off her robe, underneath was a tight fitting sparkly dress. Basque like the dress was long at the back but exceptionally short at the front showing legs that no one at Hogwarts knew Hermione to possess. She grabbed Malfoy with one hand and tapped him on the chin with the other. In Silver high heels Hermione walked up the stairs to the stage. The applause stopped, lights cut to black, a spotlight hit them, the music started: "Now I've had the time of my life…" Perhaps glaring but lets hope gazing, the two kept eye contact through the whole dance, starting of slow at first, a waltz of Draco's creation as he would not let Hermione lead. All of a sudden "and I owe it all to you…" the tempo picked slightly. Draco release Hermione's hand and kept grip of her waist, sticking one of his legs in between hers he tugged slightly, Hermione knowing the routine like a book flopped backwards her spine bending in such a feline way, that everyone silently gasped. As she came back up Draco put his hand on her neck and ran it down her chest. _That was not in rehearsal! _When eyes met she glared at him he just gave her a cheeky wink and pulled her closer… "You're the one thing I can't get enough of!" he pulled her so close, their noses were touching.

When Hermione and Draco had taken to the stage two unseen lovers had snuck behind the stage, they held each other silently, whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. Lips met suddenly, both met on an urge that could not be controlled. Too long had this Romeo and Juliet hid their love.

Back on the stage: "No I've never felt this way before." Hermione was feeling more comfortable now, perhaps it was her low tolerance to alcohol or perhaps it was the giddy feeling she was getting from the look on Draco's face. They had rehearsed for two straight weeks now; she had been putting it off! Never once had she felt like this when he had held her;

"With mind, body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know." At this line Hermione decided to improvise, she pulled Draco who was coming out of a twirl into her by the tie, then lifted her leg up so that her thigh ran along his waist, then she grabbed his hand and gripped it to her leg, he let her take lead. He held her by the leg and then let her flop backwards again. They were Johnny Castle and Baby Houston!

Meanwhile Backstage: Lavender sat with a bloody nose, Ginny had her arm around her. "You stupid cow, the reason we let you catch her was because you couldn't do anything else." It seems that their Dreams of 'Bring it on' and 'London West end musical' had not paid off. While doing a rendition of Justin Timberlake, in high kicking dance form; Millicent (who had been placed with the group by Dumbledore) messed up her only part which was to catch Lavender after being thrown into a back summersault. Millicent had missed, a nose had smashed. To compensate for her best friends Bloody nose, Parvati finished with her little rant and instead leapt on Millicent and kicked five colours of shit out of her.

On stage: the song was nearing the end, it was the lift at the end and she had never successfully done it. The slowly ascending melody told her that it was time; she slowly backed up and then at the highest note ran to him. He lifted her effortlessly and had held her in place then slowly lowering her to the ground. When their eyes met he found there was nothing else he could do except kiss her. The music climaxed, the place went wild, the curtain at the back of the stage dropped to reveal:

"Happy Christmas Hogwarts Good Night to All!" then below Crabbe and Goyle half naked and kissing while hands roamed!


End file.
